


The Dawn of Faith

by LucariaAura



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Adventure, Danger, Discovery, F/M, Fear, Friendship, Loss, OC, center, relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-06
Updated: 2018-02-02
Packaged: 2019-02-11 12:12:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 7,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12935022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LucariaAura/pseuds/LucariaAura
Summary: Dawn Eventide never expected, with the dangers surrounding her, to become a Guardian. Nor did the Guardians expect a villain to rise with more power than Pitch himself. The Guardians are forced to team up with Pitch, and even then, their faith is failing. The children have forgotten them. They're fading away. Can they restore faith to the children before it's too late?





	1. A New Guardian

It was cold, and dark, and scary. Not a shimmer of light, just an endless reach of darkness. Then came the moon, the beautiful moon, huge, glowing. It enveloped me in a subtle light, lifting me higher, towards the now softly twinkling stars. Light. Hope. And along with me, beside me, night, gentle darkness. That's how I became who I am, past life now forgotten. I wonder about it often, yet it carries no weight with me now.

"What a sweet wish, a touching dream..." I whispered to myself, catching the star in my hands and then placing it among the billions of others to shine brightly in the night sky. Dreamsand swirled between the stars,and I gently reached out to touch it. Dolphins jumped out, clicking and flipping their tails. I smiled, watching as Sandy sent dreams to the children, right after each child made their wish. I sighed. He had such a fun job, going to see the children each night and getting to meet the other guardians. I was a nobody, a random spirit in the sky, destined to protect children's wishes and dreams and yet not a guardian. I caught another shining star, the hopeful dream of a child, and I felt a rush of happiness as I placed it among the night sky.

_I wish for dragons to be real._ The wish laughed with the ring of a child's, and it made me remember why I loved to be keeper of the dreams. I was not only keeper of the dreams, but also of day and night. I caused the sun to rise, and to bring warmth and joy to all the children on earth. I caused the sun to set to allow the moon to shine, where the children could dream happily and be reminded of their hopes and wishes by looking at the stars in the night sky.

Suddenly, a bright rainbow of auroras burst from the North Pole, beckoning the Guardians to North. I sighed, wishing desperately to be a Guardian, but knowing I would never be chosen.

Out of curiosity, though, I flew to the North Pole, spreading my deep blue wings wide. The undersides of my wings sparkled with light, mimicking the starry night sky. My eyes were a piercing golden color, matching the singular pendant of dreamsand that hung around my neck. It was shaped half like a moon, half like a sun. It was given to me by Sandy, to remind me to hang on to my own dreams and wishes.

Sneaking into North's Pole, I waved to some of the Yeti's. They smiled and waved back. I often came up to help them, knowing North's quickly changing antics. I felt sorry for them, having to repaint robots, repair broken toys, and deal with the tiny elves that scrambled around and often caused mischief.

Slipping into the main chamber where North kept his globe, I clung to the ceiling, praying nobody would find me. The Guardians were talking hurriedly, pointing to a glass structure in the center of the room.

"Why on earth do we need a new Guardian, mate? Isn't Jack enough?"

"Hey! Don't forget I saved your butt!" Jack retorted, holding his staff up to Bunnymund's face.

"Calm down, you two, maybe this new Guardian is good! I wonder if she has shiny teeth!" Tooth added in, trying to relax the tension between the two.

Rolling my eyes, having heard from Sandy how often those two fought, I focused my gaze on the crystal statue below, knowing it had to represent the new Guardian. I blinked several times and leaned down further to try to get a better look. Is that...ME? I leaned too far down, losing my grip on the rafters above me and plunging down. I managed to catch myself before falling, swooping just over top of the globe and swinging to the right. I touched down lightly behind the railing on the opposite side, trying my best to hide, my breathing coming quick and shallow. But it was too late.

"Who goes there?" North called out in a deep and threatening voice, and I timidly folded my wings back and walked out of the shadows. North sighed as he saw me step into the light. "Dawn..."

"I'm sorry, North, I..."

"No, I am glad you are here. We have important business to discuss." I looked over at the huge crystal statue beside us, which resembled me without a doubt. It depicted my long, curly, hair, my wings expanded, and my bow drawn and arrow nocked. I looked quite fierce in my depiction-unlike now, where I looked shy, frail, and weak.

"Does this have something to do with me being a Guardian?" I asked tentatively.

"Er-yes. Yes it does. You are new Guardian." North said, trying to smile but failing. North was one of my closest friends, aside from Sandy, and we knew what this meant for me. Bunnymund and Jack looked up from their argument, eyes trained on me.

"She's going to be the new Guardian?!" Bunnymund exclaimed, somehow in unison Jack. They glared at each other.

"Is there something wrong, North?" Tooth asked, flitting beside him anxiously. North and I both sighed, looking over towards Sandy, who shrugged. We had to explain the dangers of my becoming a Guardian. I held up a hand, catching the attention of everyone in the room. I took a deep breath.

"There's something you all need to know." They all gathered around, curious, watching me. "Once, way back before the Dark Ages of Pitch's reign and before the Guardians were born, there were two spirits. Not Guardians, no, but acted similarly. I was in charge of day, the warmth and daylight that brings children so much joy, and then there was...there was...Pitch. Yes, back then, Pitch was good, he watched over and sent dreams to the children, each dream and wish a star gleaming in the night sky. Yes, Pitch was good. We were partners, soul-mates, per se. I was day, he was night. We were always together. Then, a terrible sickness descended upon the children. Fear and nightmares ran rampant, and Pitch could do nothing to stop them. They took over his mind, body, and soul, turning his normally bright heart dark and fearful. He began creating nightmares, and he gained endless control, for there was no way for me to stop him.

"That's when the Man in the Moon created the Guardians. He created you guys to protect the children from Pitch every month of the year, all year round. I took over Pitch's old job as well as keeping my own, but the Moon gifted me with Sandy not only to send dreams to the children each night, but to protect me from Pitch. I've been hidden away in the night sky all these years whilst he battles Sandy to spread his Nightmares and find me. But our souls are still connected. The danger lies in this fact alone. I have fought over the years to fend of the impending sickness that overtook his part of our united soul, constantly battling and pushing it back. But if we were to meet in person-our souls being connected both physically and spiritually-then one side would take over, turning us both good, or us both evil. And presently, with the strength of his nightmares growing, I fear the latter. And If I turn evil, then there would no hope for any of you. Because the children would be plagued during the day and night, and their faith would falter. That's why I can't become a Guardian..."


	2. Bitter Reunion

They all stared at me with wide eyes. Only North and Sandy stood shaking their heads solemnly, having heard the story before. They looked towards each other, at a loss for words. Suddenly, I saw movements out of the corner of my eye. Whipping around to try to find their origin, I saw the black hooves of a horse disappear into the shadows. A Nightmare. My senses tuned to high alert, I scanned the room, trying to pinpoint the nightmare’s location. Sandy moved defensively to my side. 

I had suspected as much. The second I left the safety of the night sky, and into the vicinity of the Guardians, Pitch was going to notice my presence. And come after me. I considered fleeing, but what good would that do? Probably make me easier to spot. I had to remain calm. 

Nightmare sand billowed into the room, cascading around our feet and beginning to rise up in tall pillars. The Guardians stood battle-ready, determined looks on their faces. The Nightmares slowly began to advance, but they no longer took the form of Nightmares alone. There were wolves, giant bees, anything that could strike fear into the heart of a child. They advanced upon everyone, circling us like prey. Evil laughter rang from all corners of the room.

“Finally, the Guardians all in one place. What’s the matter? Afraid of a few little Nightmares?” He laughed again. I saw Jack freeze a few wolves out of the corner of my eyes, and Bunnymund had sliced through a few flitting bees. “Your time is over. It’s my turn to reign supreme again, my turn to spread nightmares across the world, my turn to...” His voice trailed off, and paused for a time. The Guardians looked at each other in confusion, as the Nightmares suddenly halted their advance. 

Pitch remained silent for a long time. When he finally spoke, his voice was much quieter. “Is that...Dawn?”

I took a step towards the Guardians. I was afraid this would happen. It was an omen, a warning against trying to join the Guardians, illuminating myself in a halo of light, beckoning Pitch to come. “Pitch.”

“Dawn...” Pitch’s voice was soft, gentle, a fleeting glance at the true Pitch I knew that was locked inside, hidden behind the corrupt fear of the Nightmares. Sandy pulled out his sand whips, holding them up and at the ready. 

“Still have your stupid little Sandman to guard you, don’t you?” He spat lividly, the hatred oozing off of his voice. “Dawn, I miss you...I’ve been searching all these years...why do you run? Why do you hide? When my heart reaches out to you, why must you remain in the shadows?...” His voice changed drastically, softening and pleading, as if a whisper placed directly in my ear.

“Stay away from ‘er, mate. I’m warning ya.” Bunnymund growled, ears and nose twitching. 

“Pitch...what happened to you? Do you even remember the days before this obsession took over? I never wanted to hide. Never. But you forced me to! Where could I go? There was nothing for me to do but run while you subjected the children to fear and nightmares, destroying the tranquility and peaceful childhoods we had fought so hard to create. I was not going to turn down the same dreadful path.”

He paused. My argument was crystal clear, as were my emotions, hanging raw in front of all the Guardians to see. The frustration and fear I had kept within myself for so long poured out into the air through my words and my tears. Never had I been so open, so objective, so forward. 

“Leave.” I stated simply, pressure rising in my chest.

“Dawn-”

“LEAVE!” I shouted, an explosive amount of pain shooting like spikes from my heart, shot from a single, decisive word.

Silence hung in the air, and then the black sand started receding, slowly, and the nightmares dissipated. A long, low sob echoed around the room, and then silence ensued once again. I stood with my head down, concealing the tears that slid uncontrollably down my face.


	3. New Nemesis

It was many hours before I could face the Guardians again. I took a deep breath and regained my composure, or what little was left. I rejoined the Guardians, whose concerned faces almost sent me to tears once again.

“Dawn, are you okay?” Jack asked, his silvery white hair flashing as he leaped down from his perch to greet me. I sniffed and nodded my head gently, giving a weak smile. 

“It’s been so long since I’ve seen him. I miss him. Not...not this evil side, not this sickness that has taken over his mind. I miss the old Pitch, when he was gentle, considerate, when we could laugh and sing and bathe in the warmth of joy from the children we cared about so much. When he called my name...did  you notice his voice? It was softer, less menacing and angry. He’s still in there...the Pitch I once knew is still locked away inside.”

“After everything he’s done, we can’t just take ya word for it, mate.” Bunnymund said with a heavy sigh, approaching me with a grim look on his face. 

“I never expected you to. You all were created after Pitch was overtaken. You’ve only ever known him as evil and cruel, vicious and hateful.” I looked at them, all with varying degrees of concern on their faces. I needed them to trust me, to trust that Pitch was not always evil. “Pitch and I have been alive for thousands upon thousands of years; however, we have not always been the sunrise and sunset. Before the first children were born, The Moon controlled night and day. But when the first child opened its eyes and looked up at his gentle glow, face filled with wonder and curiosity and joy, The Moon knew he had to look after them, to defend the beauty within their childishly touching wishes and dreams.   

“The Moon watched over the young children as they grew, protecting them as well as he could. One day, a group of his little ones became lost and were attacked by wolves. The two oldest children in the group led the younger ones to safety, fending off the wolves with splintering spears. They never gave up on protecting the others, and it was not until the last of the children had reached safety that they gave in to their grievous injuries. Both had given their lives to protect the little ones around them, and The Moon knew it was those two selfless children who were to become Dawn Eventide and Pitch Black. That is how Pitch and I were created. I know not of my life before the event that led to my creation, but I know of this story, told to me by The Moon himself. Pitch and I were born of bravery and selflessness, and Pitch never lost that quality even as the spirit of the night. This sickness that has overtaken his mind is not him. And I will do everything in my power to drive it away. To banish it and bring my true Pitch back to life.” 

My voice had grown more powerful as the story continued, and the Guardians looked to each other tentatively. Despite the fact that North and Sandy were my closest friends, neither of them had heard the story of my creation. It had not mattered until now. 

“But what can we do? How can you drive such a sickness out of him?” Tooth asked, flitting about in confusion.

“That is where I have become so hopelessly lost. I have tried everything in my power to bring him back, but the sickness continually kept me at bay. Too many times it has threatened to invade my mind as well. I’m beginning to lose hope...I’m scared I’ve lost him forever...” 

“No! Do not give up. There is way somewhere. We just have to find it.” North said, rising from his seat. Sandy nodded beside him, giving me a smile. North and Sandy were always on my side, and I knew that even if they doubted me, they would support me.

“I don’t know mate. He still seems pretty evil to me.” Bunnymund admitted, scratching the back of his head.

“And how do we know he’ll ever be able to go back to being good?” Jack added.

I hung my head solemnly. “I didn’t expect you to believe me immediately. And I do not blame you for still being hesitant. But Pitch will continue to come back, will continue to threaten you until the disease inside him is cured.”

As if to prove my point, nightmare sand began to billow out from between cracks in the floor, through the windows, and poured down upon us from the ceiling. The Guardians immediately assumed attack mode, the unmistakeable  _ shiiing _ of North’s swords ringing in my ears. My bow and arrows materialized in the air before me, and I snatched them up, readying myself to dissipate any nightmares that crossed my path.

There was faint laughter, and my sensitive ears quickly picked up the feminine tone underneath. Feminine? I stilled, watching for nightmares that scurried up the walls and flew above our heads. Bats. Spiders. Wolves. Why did the atmosphere feel so different? 

This was not Pitch. The assailant was silent, attacking without  warning and in full force. The Guardians relentlessly battled the onslaught of  nightmares, many of which were not recognizable as Pitch’s. There was not a single Night _ mare _ . No horses. These followed no commands. The scene was one of utter chaos.  _ What is happening? _

A low growl emanated around the room, and the Guardians looked towards each other with apprehension in their eyes. Suddenly the roof collapsed in, and through the swirling mist of dust and debris we could see a great black dragon. The beast landed upon the globe, its long tail curling around and smothering the golden lights of the children.

“A dragon?!” I heard Jack cry through my disbelief. 

Bunnymund and Tooth were quick to strike, but their attacks simply bounced off the hardened scales of nightmare sand. The dragon glared at us with deep red eyes, letting out a deafening roar. This was not one  of Pitch’s creations. No, this beast was too powerful, unique, too large for Pitch’s diminished powers to conceive. The creature opened its maw and I saw an ominous faint glow emanate from the back of its throat.

“JACK!” I cried, before the dragon released a stream of bright orange fire that seared the wood around us. Jack quickly shot a beam of ice towards the source of the flames, but the blaze quickly overtook him. He jumped back as the fire scorched the floor beneath him. Fire. The nightmare was using fire. 

Sandy raised a whip and struck the dragon on the nose, causing it to abruptly stop its onslaught of flames. A ripple of golden sand worked its way outwards from the contact, but the dragon neither dissipated nor transformed. It grew even more enraged, and swept its tail across the room, catching Sandy and North and slamming them back across the far wall. Fury boiled in my blood, and I quickly flew up to eye level with the beast, surprised by the unfamiliarity. Pitch was not present behind its eyes.

It lifted a claw and swiped at me, clipping my wing and smashing through a pillar, causing splinters and heavy beams of wood to rain down upon the Guardians. I would not stand for this any longer. Channeling all my anger and emotion into my bow, I nocked an arrow and aimed straight for the neck, knowing my arrows could not pierce its heavy scales. The creature let out another roar, and I released the arrow, which sailed deep into its throat. 

The dragon recoiled, its tail writhing and head whipping about in pain. The other nightmares nearby dissipated or fled the scene, as the dragon cried with ear-shattering magnitude. I noticed the slow progression of gold working its way outward from the origin of my arrow, turning the aggressive beast into nothing more than a pleasant dream. 

As the black nightmare was finally overtaken by dreamsand, it gave one final cry and shattered, spreading golden dreamsand about the room. I held out my hand as the shimmering sand settled in my palm and into my golden hair, my mind trying to decipher the most recent events. I looked about the chamber, discouraged by the heavy damage and concerned by the loss of lights upon the cracked globe. This attack, this was not Pitch’s doing. No, a new threat was on the horizon. One more powerful than Pitch himself. 


	4. Confusion and Chaos

I flew down to assist Sandy and North, who were still struggling to get out from under a heavy beam that had fallen across them. Jack, Bunnymund, and Tooth were out scouting the Pole for any nightmares left behind. 

“Thank you, Dawn.” North said, his voice strained. I nodded, my mind still wandering, still contemplating the attack. At North’s request, we set to work clearing out the debris and, with the help of the yetis, rebuilding and repairing the chamber. 

As I was fixing the roof, where my ability to take flight was especially helpful, North consulted the yetis as to the casualties. I was grateful to hear that nobody had been hurt, and that the only injury came from an elf that had electrocuted itself earlier that day. The other three Guardians returned from their patrol, and I touched down beside them, where Bunnymund was speaking heatedly to North and Sandy.

“Not a trace anywhere. He disappeared just like that.”

“He?” I asked, my hands clenching tightly into fists.

“Pitch! I told ya, he was always evil. He can’t be trusted. Look at this! And ya dared to believe he was still good.” I took a deep breath. I knew Bunnymund’s anger was justified, but I could tell this attack was not Pitch.

“It was not Pitch.” I stated calmly.

“And who do ya think it was? The Leprechaun?” 

“Did you see any Nightmares?”

“They were all over the place!” Jack retorted, joining in our argument. I laughed bitterly, finding it ironic that they were arguing together for once.

“No. I meant night _ mares.  _ As in horses. There were no nightmare horses. Pitch always has at least one night  _ mare _ . And the dragon. The dragon blew  _ fire _ . How do you explain that?”

“Dawn is right guys, Pitch has never been able to use fire against us.” Tooth joined in, supporting my assertions. I was grateful to have her on my side. 

Jack scoffed, crossing his arms. “That’s why we need to be more careful. If Pitch has grown strong enough to use fire, then-”

“That’s what I’m saying! You defeated Pitch for the second time just a few months ago. There is no way he has grown strong enough to use fire! Even during the Dark Ages, at the peak of his power, he was unable to create flames. That dragon was way beyond Pitch’s capabilities in his weakened state. And didn’t you hear the laughter?”

“Laughter? What’re ya talking about, mate?” Bunnymund asked, hopping closer, ears perked.

“You didn’t hear it?” I asked, surprised Bunnymund, of all the Guardians, had missed the distinctly feminine laugh.

Sandy tugged on my sleeve, and nodded his head. I breathed a sigh of relief.

“Right as the attack began, there was laughter. It was very quiet and very distant, but the laugh was not masculine. That laugh came from a woman."

"A woman..." North said, pacing about the room.

“We don’t know anyone other than Pitch, mate. Perhaps ya heard wrong.” Bunnymund commented, and for some reason, his blatant dismissal ignited my anger.

“Look, I realize what I’ve been saying is a lot to take in, and I’m aware you believe I should not have become a Guardian. But I’m here now, and we’re supposed to be a team. So will you please trust me for once?” I shouted, then quickly shyed back as I was met with surprised glances. “I’m sorry, that was uncalled for.” I whispered sheepishly, hanging my head.

There was a moment of silence, before Bunnymund spoke up. “No, I should be sorry, mate. I shoulda trusted ya from the beginning,” he said, his nose twitching. “Friends?” He asked, extending a fuzzy paw, and I was momentarily frozen. I had always heard Bunnymund was headstrong and tough. Hearing an apology was unexpected.

But I took his hand with a smile, and agreed happily. “Friends.” 

“So the laughter was female, there were no night _ mares _ , and the nightmare dragon could breathe fire. Was there anything else anybody noticed?” Jack asked, perched upon his staff as he looked down at us and summarized.

Sandy tugged at my hand, a quick slur of figures in dreamsand flashing above his head. Having lived with Sandy for years, it was quite easy for me to understand him, and I translated for the rest of the Guardians who seemed to have a little trouble deciphering his unique pictographic language.

“Sandy says that the scene was not organized as Pitch normally is. Pitch likes to face us either head on in large force, or focus entirely on one target. This siege showed no trace of order. There were so many different nightmares that attacked with no specific interest or formation. He says the scene was complete and utter chaos.” The rest of the group nodded their heads in silent agreement. 

“Chaos?” Tooth asked curiously, flitting about. “Isn’t Pitch the spirit of the night?” 

“He is. It’s why I’m so positive this attack was not Pitch’s doing.”

“But who could be spirit of chaos?” North asked, shaking his arms slightly, his swords glinting against the sunbeams streaming through the unfinished roof. 

As we stood there in a circle, contemplating the origins of this strange new threat, an idea came to my mind.  It was risky, and it was dangerous, but at the moment, it was our only lead. 

“We may not know who this spirit of chaos is, but there has to be somebody who does. And I think I know just who to ask.”


	5. Forgotten Nightmares

I stood at the entrance of Pitch's lair, alone, as I had requested. I was all too aware of the nightmares sneaking by me, lurking just out of reach. The birds had ceased to sing and an eerie silence descended upon the forest. I could hear my own heartbeat thudding in my chest.

The trees around me were dead and spattered with forgotten nightmare sand, which clung to the bark like a fungus. The shattered bed frame littered the ground beside the entrance, a reminder of Pitch's devastating defeat at the hands of the Guardians. How his own nightmares had turned against him.

I extended my wings and slowly, quietly, slipped into the dark confines of Pitch's lair. The sight that met me was not a pretty one. The great globe that stood at the center of the chamber was deteriorating, the lights of belief glowing brightly and glinting against the burnished brass. The distinct cages that hung around the room were slowly breaking apart into shimmering nightmare sand, which dusted the floor in a thick blanket of black.

"Pitch?" I whispered gingerly, my voice echoing around the halls. I knew I had to be careful. Yet the feeling in the air was not one of malice or anger as it had been before. The atmosphere was heavy with sorrow.

"Dawn?" 

The voice was hollow, thin, as if stretched across millions of years. And perhaps it was. The tenderness of his tone reached out to me. He stepped from the shadows, his shoulders drooped and expression bleak.

I moved towards him slowly, still wary. The sickness was weak, and showed no signs of aggression. There was only resignation in Pitch's golden eyes.

"Dawn...why are you here?" He asked, maintaining distance between us. He was cautious. I could see it in the way he moved, placing the globe between us protectively. I could see only his face through the gaps in the metal, obscured partly by the disintegrating nightmare sand that scattered to the floor below us. 

"Please don't hide. I came by myself."

"None of the...Guardians?" 

I cringed inwardly. He didn't know yet. He was unaware of my new status as a Guardian. But did it matter? Here, in Pitch's lair, I was Dawn. Guardian or not.

I shook my head. "No." 

The shadows swayed momentarily, then suddenly lightened. Pitch met my eyes, and slowly moved closer. He shifted around the globe, and I could see the frailty of his form. Despite my instinct to recoil, I held my ground, hands relaxed at my side. I would not run anymore.

He stopped only inches from my face, his golden eyes staring deep into mine. I felt a touch of fear, afraid I would be overtaken, but there was a surprising lack of malice in the air. There was only confusion behind his eyes, and a touch of nervousness. I forced down my fear, holding his gaze.

"Do you fear me, Dawn?" Pitch asked, sounding disappointed. No, not disappointed. Distressed.

"Not you. Never you. I'm afraid of the sickness that has overcome you."

His face screwed as if he were in pain. "Not a sickness, a disease. A plague." He looked back up at me, a shining image of the Pitch I once knew and loved. "You have to go. Before it comes back. Dawn, please. I can't lose you." 

"What do you mean?"

"Even now, his desires...his needs...my mind is clouded, I cannot remember what is right and what is wrong? Am I good? Am I bad? I no longer know..."

"Pitch, you've always been good." I pleaded, hoping in some way my words would protect him. I took a step toward him, and he flinched.

"But I have been bad for so long...how can I go back?"

I stepped even closer, our noses almost touching. My hand reached out tentatively, my fingers grazing his. He took my hand, his palm frozen against the warmth of my own. An image flashed through my mind. My pendant. Sun and Moon. Night and Day. 

He smiled, not the cold sneer we were used to, no, a genuine smile, filled with joy and hope and compassion. His eyes sparkled with an exuberance that I had not seen for years upon years. He was back. He had returned to me. I leaned closer, allured by his transformation, believing that a simple act of love would help drive away the sickness. His eyes widened in bewilderment, his face glowing as I grew closer.

"Dawn, I..."

He froze, his body straightening and rigid, his hand tightening painfully around mine. I drew back, concern crossing my face as I glanced up. A flash of red crossed his golden eyes, then faded, and the happiness I saw had disappeared. His body slackened, though his grip on my hand remained.

"I am evil. I always have been." He whispered, looking away from me. I was about to retort when suddenly he whipped around and grabbed my shoulder, his fingers leaving mine and clamping around my wrist. "And I'm taking you with me." 

Fear poured into my brain as the disease barraged my consciousness full force, my head splitting as I fought against the evil trying to penetrate the sanctity of my mind. I struggled against his grip, and the gentle smile was replaced by the cruel sneer of victory. My mind grew hazed, and I grew weak, my struggling no use against the power of the plague. Out of terror and pure instinct, my hand shot to the necklace around my neck. 

A bright white light exploded out from the pendant, illuminating every corner of the dark chamber. Pitch's grip on my arm and shoulder were gone, and I spared no moment's hesitation in fleeing back to the surface. My wings carried me quickly through the dank passages. Something akin to a cry of pain resounded behind me, but I did not look back. I fled. Back into the sunshine, back to the Guardians. 

Fly swiftly over the landscapes below, a long sob escaped me. Mourning over my failure to rescue Pitch, tears streamed down my face, leaving the wind to scatter the shattered pieces of my despairing soul.


	6. Corrupted

I glared angrily down at the mountains passing below me, my sorrow having manifested into pure rage. Why did he do this? When I believed I had finally saved him...why was I so stupid? I risked my own safety, as well as Pitch’s, by going alone. Not only had I endangered us both, I had failed to get the information I had been sent to retrieve in the first place. I was foolish, believing my love could possibly save him.

My gaze softened as I passed over a small township, my eyes picking out small colorful figures below me. I saw children laughing and chasing each other, parents holding hands and playing with their little ones. There was something among the giggles of children that was purifying, healing, the way their laughter was free and unrestrained. A small smile crept across my face, and it was hard to ignore the growing feeling of joy that rose up in my chest. 

No, I was not foolish. He could be freed. There was something more, something mysterious happening. He had been there, the old Pitch, he was tangible, if only briefly. I had not imagined it. He had mentioned...

_ “Even now, his desires...his needs...” _

What did that mean? Was he referring to the sickness? Or was this the same person who had attacked us at the Pole? But that was a woman, I was sure of it. Were these two different people? Or was there something more to this already complicated puzzle?

My mental battle consumed my mind, and I flew aimlessly, relying on instinct to guide me.

 

* * *

 

The huge mass of North’s polar home appeared ahead of me, and I angled downwards in my flight, my mind still whirling with unanswered questions. 

“Dawn! Big news!” North called, waving his arms at me as I landed softly upon the floor in the main chamber. I glanced at the globe, and my heart fell. The lights were starting to extinguish; slowly, surely. 

“We might know who attacked us!” Tooth called excitedly, a little too chipper for the dire situation I knew was at hand. 

“The lights...” I whispered quietly, reaching a hand up towards the globe. So close but so far away. I hung my head silently, thinking back to the situation I had just escaped from. That flash of red that crossed his eyes was unnatural. His demeanor had shifted immediately afterwards. His concern, his pleas had turned instantly to anger, to revenge. A sickness does not fade and return like that. No, this was control. He was...

“We are aware of lights, Dawn. But no matter! We know who is real attacker.”

_ No, you don’t. There is something greater, something far more dangerous than nightmare sand and fire. I just don’t know what it is yet _ .

“Who is it?” I asked, complying. It was too early to tell what this threat was. I had seen it, but they would never believe me. Perhaps this "attacker" could lead us to more answers.

“It’s a spirit known as Queen Halloween. She looks over the children during the twilight hours of halloween night and ensures more treats than tricks. Something has happened to her though. She’s been corrupted.” Jack explained. 

“Corrupted?” My mind chewed thoughtfully on the word. “We should talk to her, see what this is really all about.”


	7. Queen Halloween

I felt a growing sense of apprehension as we approached the den of Queen Halloween. The trees were dead and smoldering, their burnt branches reaching up to the sky like claws. Tooth and I flew ahead and kept watch over the other four on the ground. The wind picked up clouds of ashes and blew them across our path, hindering our approach.

“What if she won’t talk to us?” Tooth asked over the howling of the wind.

I shook my head. I had no idea what would come of this meeting. I was fearful. The air was heavy with tension. 

We entered a dense thicket of briar shrubs and gnarled trees, and I was keenly aware of the scurrying of spiders and slithering of snakes. Something was amiss. I took a deep breath, and the reek of smoke filled my nose. Halloween was supposed to be fun, amusing in its scariness. Not this. This was terror. 

I looked up from the Guardians below and through the trees saw a mountain looming ahead. It was twisted and inhospitable. The small jack-o-lanterns that lined the rocks and the path we walked upon had horrid faces, frozen screams and snarls. The flames were bright orange and blazing hot, sparks flying out of the faces and licking up the sides; as if demons trapped inside were clawing to get out.

I landed beside the rest, assuming the dangers were minimal as we neared the cave entrance at the base of the mountain. The gaping mouth dripped with a strange black substance. I cautiously stuck a hand under the black waterfalls. The substance sifted through my fingers. Sand. It was nightmare sand. 

"Careful." I said, before taking a tentative step into the cave mouth. My footsteps echoed as I continued deeper, water and nightmare sand pooled at my feet. A heavy chill settled in the air; the continual drips of moisture and squeaking echolocation of bats as they flew overhead caused the hair on my neck to stand on end. My every instinct told me to turn and run. But I couldn’t. Not now.

A huge hallway opened ahead of us, and at the end stood a high throne, covered in deep red velvet. Flames burst from the tips of the backing, and crawled across the floor at its feet. Jagged thorns curled around the armrests and covered the backing, shriveled black leaves sprouting from the burnt vines.

There was a figure standing in front of the the throne, a dark cape licked with fire surrounding it. Two blood-red wings spread from between shoulders covered in raven-black hair. Orange horns swept back from the head, placed just above two bat-like ears that stuck straight out sideways. There was no mistaking her. 

“Queen Halloween.”


	8. The Invisible Threat

Her name hung heavy in the air between us, and slowly she turned to face us. Her eyes lit up when she noticed who we were, and she smiled, showing a mouth full of pointed teeth. Her eyes were red, piercing as they looked upon us.

“Ah, the Guardians. Please, join me.” She waved an arm, and a set of six chairs appeared in front of her throne. I eyed her suspiciously.

“Why did you attack us?” I asked, not trusting the shimmering black seats that sat in front of us. It could be the trap. Better to be careful than courteous. 

“Ah, whatever do you mean? I have not attacked you.” She smiled, her voice dripping with honey, covering the bitter lies hidden beneath. I narrowed my eyes.

“Are you not the spirit of chaos?” Tooth asked, her wings fluttering angrily. Two little faeries hovered at her side, glancing up at her nervously.

“Oh, I thought I was the spirit of fun.” She replied, her voice innocent.

“That would be me.” Jack said, stepping forwards. His eyes glinted harshly against her wicked smile. I carefully watched her reactions, her every move. Chaos. She was dangerous. There was no predicting chaos.

“Dear me, my mistake. Then perhaps I am the spirit of chaos.” She bowed deeply. “How may I be of service to the high and mighty  _ Guardians _ ?” She drawled, emphasizing our title. “Oh, but this one is new. How many Guardians do you need? Are you growing weak? Disorganized? Oh please, do tell. Why is there six where once five, no four, sufficed?” Her slitted pupils found mine, laughter shimmering in her eyes and playing upon her lips. This was a game to her. She was trying to get under our skin. Enrage us. Distract us. Weaken us with her words.

“We’ve only eva needed four,” Bunnymund commented, hopping towards her, ears twitching. “But, we don’t regret Jack, or Dawn. And I will not just let ya insult them!”

“Bunnymund.” I whispered, placing a hand at his back. His nose twitched in frustration but he slowly backed down. Queen Halloween released a chilling laugh.

“Defensive, are we not? And I merely wish to hold a polite and chivalrous conversation with the lovely members of the  _ Guardians _ .”

“We are here for answer. Not play! Do not play game with us,” North demanded, his once jolly voice now threatening. She was succeeding. We did not come for a game, but I had a sinking feeling we had played right into her hands. 

“Oh, but I have withheld nothing from you”

“You still haven’t told us why you attacked us!” Jack cried. They were frustrated.

“Ah. But you see, the answer is right in front of you. All you have to do is look.” She grinned maliciously, staring intently at us. Apprehension flooded my senses as I stepped forwards, spreading my wings in front of the Guardians protectively. A flash of red illuminated the room, setting it aflame and blinding me. I squeezed my eyes shut, becoming keenly aware of the new presence in the room. 

“The sickness...” I breathed, my heartbeat quickening. Not Pitch. Pitch’s presence was missing. The fires that blazed around us quickly extinguished, and we were left with chilling blackness. “No...” 

“You’ve escaped my grasp once, but you shall not escape again,  _ Dawn _ . And once I have you, your Guardians will fall. The world will be mine once again.  _ All mine _ .”

My eyes flashed open as I looked wildly about the room, trying to pinpoint the presence that was all around me. The Guardians circled, weapons at the ready. But there was nothing finite. Nothing to attack, nothing to see. It was still there. Invisible.  _ Invisible _ .

“Show yourself!” I shouted, rising up, hovering above the shadowed forms of the Guardians. My eyes and pendant shone with a soft golden light, illuminating the darkness. Red. Red was all I could see. Pairs of red eyes encircled us, and a shiver went down my spine. I had seen those eyes before. The flash of red in Pitch’s golden orbs. The blood red surrounding Queen Halloween’s slitted pupils.  _ Control. _

A cool breeze swept by me, whipping my hair and brushing my wing. Bats. They tore my pendant from my neck, and I lunged desperately after the thief, to no avail. The soft light that had illuminated the room dissipated. We were fighting blindly now, relying on every other sense we could. But we were failing. Nightmare bats swooped down upon us, clawing at my wings and at the faces of the Guardians below. In the gloom of the cave, we could not see them until they had latched onto us with tooth and claw. Spiders scrambled up our legs and dropped down upon us from the ceiling. They bit, spat poison onto our skin and into our already blinded eyes. We fought back aggressively, but how can you battle an enemy you cannot see? Laughter rang around the cavern, enjoying the chaotic scene that had unfolded. Chaos. No, there was more. 

I gasped. I finally understood. The sickness was not merely a plague. No. It was the shadows, it was the darkness. This was no disease. This was the ancient entity we had been fighting all these years. Pitch was never our enemy. Queen Halloween was not our enemy. No. Our true battle lied with the spirit of...


End file.
